Love Lifts Us Up?
by lil Demon
Summary: Three years after the show ends. SB. Sorry about the long wait but chapters 11 and 12 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides original characters.  
  
Reviews and Flames are both welcome  
  
******************************* equals changes in time and or setting ~thoughts~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the three years that Sinbad and Bryn had know each other their friendship had become something deeper and their love for each other had taken over fully. They had known each other for a little over a year when Sinbad the famous Captain if the Nomad had spurned the advances of several women in a port town tavern and had spent all his attention on the petite brown haired witch. Over the next two years their relationship and grown, they were now bound to each other if not by marriage then by their unspoken word and the power of their hearts. All was looking good for the couple until they made the stop over in the small town of Kralik.  
  
The crew of the Nomad had finished loading supplies on to the ship and had been given the rest of the afternoon off to do as they please. Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar like always had decided to check out the local tavern, while Bryn and a very, very reluctant Sinbad when shopping, before heading back to the ship. They had been out less then an hour when one of the crew came running up to the pair.  
  
"Captain... there's someone at the ship..they are asking for you!!"  
  
"Alright I'm coming" sighed Sinbad. Then turning to Bryn he started to apologise when she cut him off "Just go Sinbad. I'll see you back at the ship" Before leaving Sinbad gave Bryn a quick kiss on the forehead and ran off towards the ship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After stopping at the tavern and not finding any of her ship mates Bryn headed back to the Nomad. When reaching the ship she realised why she couldn't find any one in town, they were all on the ship and they seemed to be very excited about something. Bryn climbed on board and looked around for Sinbad, Doubar or any of the others and after finding them in the middle of everything she decided to go drop off her parcels in her cabin and then join every one on deck.  
  
Sinbad didn't notice that Bryn had come aboard, but after she came back on deck he did and when he saw her, his eyes lit up and he pushed his way through the group to reach her.  
  
"Hey, your back!" Sinbad said happily once he reached her side  
  
"Yes I just got back a few minutes ago dropped my stuff off." She replied then looking around she asked Sinbad "What is going on here?"  
  
"You don't know do you! Come on" Sinbad dragged Bryn back through the crowd and stopped right in front of the reason for the excitement.  
  
"Bryn, I want you to met Maeve!" Sinbad said while gesturing towards the red haired women.  
  
Before Bryn could say anything at all Maeve looked her over, then turning to Sinbad replied "This is who Dim-Dim had replace me?" Before turning and walking towards the stairs. Once she reached there she stopped and called over her shoulder "I'm just going to put my stuff in my cabin then I will be back" Then she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Bryn looked in the direction of where the sorceress had stood and then asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw the women "So how long is she staying for?" To which Sinbad replied way too quickly "She said she's done her training, she's decided to rejoin the crew, isn't that great!" and then he to disappeared below.  
  
"Yes great" Bryn mutters ~~just great~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of following the rest of the crew down below Bryn decided to stay on deck for a little while, so she walked over the railing and leaned over and stared at the warm blue waters that reminded her so much of Sinbad's eyes. They were as deep as the ocean and just as entrancing, god how much she loved him, Bryn could not imagine her life right now with out him or any of the crew in it. At this point Dermott flew down and landed on Bryn's wrist.  
  
"Why are you here and not down below with the others, you must have missed her?" Bryn inquired of the hawk while slowly stroking his feathers. "Not that I am not happy that you're here" With that Dermott gave a little chirp and took off and landed on the upper most sail. Bryn took one last look at him and then turned and walked back across the ship and down below.  
  
Upon reaching the galley Bryn's senses were over whelmed with the noises and smells coming from the group of sailors. They were all sitting around talking and listening while drinking and eating everything that was left over from the last voyage. In the middle of it all was Maeve who was telling Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and the others about her adventures while training with Dim-Dim. The sailors were hanging on every word that came out of the red heads mouth, and when Bryn had entered the room not one of them had blinked let alone acknowledge the fact that she was even there. Not seeing an available chair Bryn took to leaning against the wall near Sinbad, apparently she had come in at the end of a very interesting story because she had not been there two minutes when the Sailors clapped and congratulated Maeve on a job well done. Before Maeve had a chance to start another story Bryn felt that it was her duty to remind the Captain that they had to cast off before it was to late,  
  
"Umm Captain." Bryn started but when no one even turned her way she knew it was going to take a little bit more, "Excuse me Captain" She said again this time in a much louder voice which this time did catch the ear of its supposed listener.  
  
"Sorry Bryn what is it?" Sinbad asked distractedly  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be casting off now? We'll loose the tide if we don't soon"  
  
"Yes, we are umm. Felix, Tomas can you go cast off and Tomas you can take first shift at the tiller." He ordered "There now, Maeve do you have another story?" Sinbad inquired, not even sparing a glimpse at Bryn. With that she turned and walked off to her cabin, calling out to anyone that was listening, which she highly doubted, that she was going to bed. With that Bryn shut her cabin door, blew out the candle that was burning and flopped down in her bed, she pulled up the blankets and tried to block out the noise of her ship mates and eventually she fell asleep.  
  
Bryn woke up not to long after falling asleep, when she heard no voices she figured that the crew had finally gone to their cabins, or passed out in the galley. Either way was good because Bryn decided to go up on deck and see if she could take over for who ever was on duty, since she was finding it hard to get back to sleep. She slowly opened her cabin door and not seeing anyone sleeping on the floor headed up on deck, when she emerged she saw Doubar at the tiller and walked over to him.  
  
As soon as she had come up on deck Doubar had seen her and had watched her look around with her large brown eyes that seemed to read your soul before they had settled on him, she had given him a small smile and headed towards him. When she reached him Doubar found that those eyes that he found you interesting were clouded with worry and confusion.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he inquired "Couldn't get back to sleep that's all. do you want to go to bed I'll take over here for you if you want." The witch replied "No its ok I just relieved Sinbad from duty" At saying this Doubar noticed that Bryn all of a sudden looked dejected and with that she said very quietly "ok then." and turned to leave, but before she could Doubar grabbed her arm and made her look at him when he had her attention he asked the question to which he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to, "Lass what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really Doubar, I'm just a little bit confused at the moment that's all" "Why don't you tell me why you are confused? Let me guess is it because Sinbad seemed to ignore you tonight? Is that it?"  
  
With that Bryn's head shot straight up and looked right at Doubar as if saying how did you know?  
  
"I was watching you and him, don't worry he didn't mean to ignore you he was just excited to see Maeve. He hasn't seen her in three years. I promise you that's all"  
  
As soon as the words had left his mouth tears started to stream down Bryn's face "Are you sure Doubar? He seemed so happy when he with her! I don't know what I would do if I lost him! I might die if I lose him!" With that Doubar wrapped his free arm around Bryn's shoulders "Don't worry your pretty little head about it little one, he was happy with her I agree but I have seen him much happier then that and do you know when that is?"  
  
Wiping her eyes across her arm Bryn looked up at Doubar "No, when is that?"  
  
"Whenever he is with you! I think the only time I have seen him over the moon with joy was when he gave you that very ring that's on your finger!" he said as he pointed to the simple little ring on her finger, it was a three little bands of silver twisted together and adorned with a little white stone which would produce a different colour depending on the direction of the light that hit it. The ring was not an engagement ring but a promise ring between them that showed that one day when they were both ready they would get married.  
  
Bryn raised her hand and looked at the ring then let out a little giggle "You know your right Doubar I'm just over reacting"  
  
"Its ok Bryn now go to bed you need your rest it'll all be better in the morning you'll see" With that Doubar gave Bryn a quick hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Alright Doubar, I'll see you in the morning, bye" With that she turned and headed back down below and to her cabin. She climbed in to bed and her last thought before she fell asleep were Doubar's words ~~it'll all be better in the morning~~ and with that in mind she fell asleep while playing with the solitary ring on her finger that meant more to her now then it did before. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got a review! Didn't see that one coming at all thanks Crystal Raven!!  
  
Little bit of Maeve bashing in this chapter I think, so sorry to people who don't like that.  
  
************************************************************************ The next morning Bryn woke up with a better perspective on everything, she jumped out of bed, got washed up and changed then practically ran out of her room so that she could see Sinbad. Knowing that the good caption would already be up on deck helping out Bryn headed there first, when she reached the deck her conclusion was correct because standing at the tiller was Sinbad. Bryn walked towards him and when his eyes met hers she gave him a large smile, Sinbad looked at her and returned her smile.  
  
"How are you this morning Captain?" Bryn inquired  
  
"I'm doing much better now" he replied as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry about last night I don't know what caused me to act that way, do you forgive me?" he said as he pulled his best pout that he knew Bryn could never resist. "Of course I do silly" she said before laughing at him.  
  
"Good I couldn't stand you being mad at me!" was his reply Doubar who had been watching the entire exchange just shook his head gave a little laugh and walked over to Rongar who was trying to untangle some netting in the deck.  
  
Bryn and Sinbad had been having a nice conversation when all of a sudden Maeve came up from below and headed towards them. Not even bothering to wait until the two were done talking Maeve butted right in "Good morning Sinbad"  
  
"Morning Maeve" he replied Bryn was about to greet the new comer when the two started talking to each other and totally ignored Bryn again, who was standing right beside them. After several failed attempts to join the conversation a now downcast Bryn turned and walked over towards Rongar and Doubar. She dropped her self down on top of a crate beside the pair and started to help them fix the netting, both of the men looked at their hurt friend then over at Maeve and Sinbad, then they looked at each other and sighed. Rongar reached out and patted Bryn's shoulder while Doubar just gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Its ok guys I mean it! I'll just give them a couple days to get used to each other again then everything will go back to normal you'll see!" she said trying to convince the pair as well as her self.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few days past, then a few weeks and before they knew it, it had been half a year since Maeve had rejoined the crew, and the situation still had not been resolved between Bryn and Sinbad actually it had just gotten worse. Sinbad had taken to ignoring Bryn fulltime now and the entire felt for their heartbroken little witch and each of them had come up with their own form of torture for the Captain in revenge for hurting her.  
  
Bryn on her part was slowly falling apart inside. With out realising it she had slowly withdrawn her self from the crew. She just went about her daily activities, helping out where ever she as needed but she was not her normal energetic self. The life from within her had seemed to die and the sparkle in her eyes that had been there since they rescued her from the island was slowly fading. The entire crew, well except for one Captain and a red haired sorceress, had noticed and were trying as best they could to cheer her up. But no matter what they tried no matter what they did she would just give them a half hearted smile pat their shoulder and walk away. Some of the crew had tried to confront Sinbad about it but he always seemed preoccupied with Maeve and would just tell them they were imagining it or that Bryn was strong she wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
The crew was about three minutes away from a mutiny when Sinbad decided to dock at the next town for repairs and to restock the ship. Seeing their chance Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and some of the others started to plan a way to get the pair back together, they missed their old happy Bryn and would do anything to get her back. They almost had a plan when Maeve announced that she knew someone in this town and was going to go spend a few days with them. So as soon as the ship had docked Maeve had left, the crew quickly went about the repairs and restocking the ship while Doubar convinced Sinbad to stay in Gala for a week and give the crew some much needed time off. Sinbad eventually agreed and with in a day the crew had finished everything and had left their Captain alone on the ship with Bryn.  
Bryn was in her cabin hiding in a way until the crew had left, she did not like the looks of pity they had been giving her over the months and the last thing she wanted today was a pity invite to go somewhere with them. So here she was sitting on her bunk listening to the last person to leave the Nomad, as soon as she felt them leave Bryn got up and headed towards the deck. The last thing she had been expecting was to run straight into Sinbad who was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa sorry, I thought everyone was gone" Bryn quickly apologised  
  
"Its ok I was coming to look for you anyways" Sinbad replied with a slight grin on his face. Bryn's eyes floated up wards until she saw the face of the man she had run it to. When it finally sunk it who it was Bryn took a couple steps backwards and muttered "and why would you be looking for me?" Now it was Sinbad's turn to take a step back, he looked at Bryn with hurt and confusion in his eyes "Why wouldn't I want to look for you?" Sinbad asked as if everything that had happened the past months had never happened. This act of absolute ignorance and stupidity was all it took for all the emotions that had been locked inside Bryn to come pouring out  
  
"Well I don't know maybe the fact that you have not said ONE SINGLE WORD to me over the past six months!! You have barely even looked at me!! I wonder why I would be a little shocked to see YOU looking for ME!" Bryn said in a cold voice before pushing past a stunned Sinbad. As she headed up to the deck Bryn called over her shoulder "Why don't you just go find Maeve!!"  
  
This statement shook Sinbad out of his stupor and he turned and gave chase after the brunette. "BRYN, BRYN please wait!! Come on talk to me!!" he yelled, with that Bryn stopped and turned to look at him, but her eyes were cold and uncaring "I'm sorry, I really am sorry Bryn for how I acted" Sinbad said just loud enough for Bryn to hear, "I didn't even realise I had ignored you!!" he continued as tears threaten to spill "I love you Bryn with all my heart and soul don't you believe that?" "You have a funny way of showing that caption" Bryn replied but the iciness in her voice wasn't there anymore and her eyes were slowly starting warm up ~~No Bryn don't listen to him!! He'll just hurt you again~~ she told herself but her heart wasn't listening.  
  
Sinbad continued taking a step closer to the witch "I swear to you I never meant to hurt you! My heart breaks at the thought that I caused you pain, how can I make it up to you?" he said as he fell to his knees in front of her "Is there anyway? Please tell me there is a way! I can't lose you Bryn I can't!" Sinbad finished tears streaming down his face "Please" he whispered.  
  
Bryn watched him through clouded eyes she reached up and touched her face noticing for the first time that she to had tears rolling down her cheeks. After a few moments of silence Bryn managed to choke out "I don't know Sinbad can I trust you? Or are you going to go back to the way things were as soon as Maeve comes back? Because if that's what is going to happen I can't stay with you" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sinbad slowly felt his heartbreak, for the first time since the conversation started he realized the true extent to which he had hurt her, and knowing this made him want to die. She had trusted him since the moment they met and for the first time in the relationship that trust had been shattered. That thought alone was enough to make him want to give away his ship and just spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her.  
  
Taking the silence as Sinbad's admission that he didn't know if things would go back, Bryn turned from him and started to slowly walk away. She hadn't made it more then 3 steps when she heard the one thing she had been hoping for "I promise you Bryn, I promise. With all my heart I promise that when Maeve comes back I will not ignore you I will not forget about you! I promise. You are my life Bryn I could never live with out you, and I swear I will never do anything from this day force to hurt you in any way!"  
  
Sinbad stood up as soon as he was done talking and walked towards her. Bryn turned and looked at him and she could tell that just by looking in his eyes that he meant every word he said, and with that Bryn forgave him, she knew that it might take awhile to earn back the trust they once had but for now she forgave him.  
  
Sinbad looked into Bryn's eyes and saw what he had been looking for, forgiveness, a smile broke out over his face and for the first time in months Bryn smiled a true smile. Sinbad laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. While saying over and over "Thank you Thank you Thank you", this caused Bryn to start laughing and for the first time in a long while both were truly happy.  
  
As soon as Bryn was put back down on the ground she told Sinbad that "We need to talk, we can't just go back to the way things were you know that right?"  
  
Sinbad looked at her and smiled "Of course, we have as long as you want Bryn I want things to be right between us"  
  
"Me too Captain, me too" she replied softly and with that the caption and the witch headed down below to talk.  
  
A/N Sorry this one is so short but I have to break the story up some how.  
  
Please R&R I want to know if anyone else is reading this.  
  
Thanks to Blair and a special thanks to Crystal Raven for helping me with the spelling in this one. Let's hope I got them all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
Reviews and Flames are both welcome  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Crystal Raven for her help on this chapter, and a huge thank you to my best friend who helped me write part of this because I had no idea how to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sinbad and Bryn had spent the rest of that day as well as the next two days talking. By lunch of the third day there was nothing left unsaid between the two and all had been forgiven.  
  
Doubar had stopped by on the second day to see how things were going and when he saw the two sitting together talking and laughing he had told the crew to give them a few more days until they were ready to come see them, then they could go back to the ship.  
  
On the afternoon of the third day Bryn was sitting on Sinbad's lap in the galley, they had just finished eating and we're now just sitting in a comfortable silence. Bryn rose slowly and wickedly smiled at Sinbad. She gently took his hand and led him to the door of her living quarters. When they reached the doorway she dropped his hand and kissed him sweetly. She tugged gently at the bottom of his shirt beckoning him to follow. When she shut and locked the door she turned to him and bit her bottom lip, giving him a vulnerable impression. She tilted her head indicating the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked her in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her by being too eager. "I'm ready,"  
  
Morning came and shed light through the little window on to the sleeping pair. Sinbad had been awake for awhile and had been watching the beautiful brunette sleep, now with the sun coming through the window it reflected off her hair, which lay across the pillow and brought out the natural highlights, seeing this Sinbad couldn't resist running his fingers through her hair. As he did he heard Bryn sigh contently, but she did not wake, that was how Sinbad wanted it right now he wanted to be able to watch his goddess sleep. A few minutes more passed before Bryn started to stir, when she awoke the first thing she saw were two blue eyes and with that a large smile spread across her face and she started to blush, "Morning" she yawned. "Morning" he returned then kissed her on the tip of her nose. This caused Bryn's blush to spread and make her giggle, as she did she rolled over so she was facing Sinbad, "So Captain what are the plans for today?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Well I heard that there was a celebration in town tonight and I was planning on going" was his reply  
  
"There's always a celebration or a party or something." Bryn complained  
  
"But this time it'll be different you'll see"  
  
"Alright you're the Captain. I give, we'll go to the celebration, but you owe me one!"  
  
"We'll see about that" said Sinbad before he reached around her and started tickling her sides. The whole ship was echoing with the sound of laughter, and for once there was no one around to hear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sinbad and Bryn never actually made it to the celebration that night, they never actually made it off the ship. But Sinbad was able to get word to Doubar, with the help of Dermott, telling him that the crew was able top return to the Nomad that evening after the party.  
  
Upon hearing the news, the crew was ecstatic. Not only could they return home, but the reunion of love between Bryn and Sinbad would make Bryn happy. That was the way they liked her. So it had been worked out the crew went to the party and celebrated for their two missing comrades while Sinbad and Bryn stayed back at the ship and slept.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Bryn awoke the next morning she heard the sounds of the crew working away on deck. Hearing this caused Bryn to smile, no matter how much she liked have the ship to herself and Sinbad she really had missed the crew, her friends. She stretched out on the bed then looked over at Sinbad who was still sleeping, she quickly kissed his cheek and got out of bed. She dressed and then headed up on deck to see everybody. She had not even reached the stairs to head up when she was wrapped in a hug, she turned around inside the arms and met the smiling face of Doubar. "I missed you too Doubar but could you please let go?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sorry about that Bryn, I'm just glad that you two are happy again that's all" was his reply  
  
"Ya we all are happy for you" came a voice, Doubar stepped aside and Bryn was able to see the smiling faces of Firouz, and Rongar, "very happy" Firouz finished, Rongar just stood there with a smile on his face and nodded. With that Bryn took a couple steps towards them and encased them both in a huge hug. "It's good to see you smile again little one" Doubar commented, and with that the four went up on the deck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
REVIEW! Please review if you read! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Several hours later Sinbad woke up and when he saw that Bryn was not there he knew exactly where she had gone to. He got up and found his clothing and decided to join them up on deck, stopping at the galley and grabbing an apple on his way Sinbad emerged up top and saw his entire crew on board doing one thing or another, he saw Doubar at the tiller fixing something and Bryn sitting on a large crate talking to Dermott. The Sailor decided that he would go have a talk with his brother before he went to Bryn.  
  
Sinbad headed towards the slumped figure of his older brother and once he reached his side Doubar looked up. "Hello there little brother", "Hey Doubar" Sinbad replied with a smile on his face. "Glad to see you are both so happy this morning" Doubar said, then looking up at the sky he continued "or should I say afternoon?"  
  
Sinbad simply smiled at his big brother and looked in the direction of the little witch who was now watching Dermott fly in circles above the ship. "She's a special girl Sinbad you better treat her right from now on!" Doubar warned in a more joking tone then a serious one.  
  
"I know she is Doubar, I'm not going to make that mistake twice. That's why I'm going to give her this" he said as he pulled a little black bag from his pocket, turning the bag upside down a small object fell out. "I can't believe I'm seeing this!" Doubar exclaimed as he picked up the little delicately carved ring "You mean Sinbad the almighty sailor of the seven seas is willing to settle down?" he continued eyes wide in wonderment.  
  
"Will you lower your voice brother I don't want the world to hear!!... Well not yet anyways" Sinbad replied in a hushed tone. The he continued looking up at Doubar like a scared child "Do you actually think she'll accept Doubar? What of she's not ready to get married? What if." Before he could say anymore Doubar cut him off, placing a large hand on his shoulder he looked into his brother's eyes "Sinbad that girl over there would have married you on the first day she met you if she could have. Bryn has been ready for marriage for a long time, the only reason she said she wasn't ready was because she knew that you weren't and she didn't want to rush you!" Turning Sinbad around so he faced in the direction of the object of their conversation he continued "Now get your butt over there and do what should have been done long before any of these problems ever started." With that he gave Sinbad a push, and watched as he slowly made his way towards Bryn.  
  
Doubar leaned against the railing as Rongar approached him, he made a gesture towards Sinbad but all Doubar would say was "Just watch my friend" This was the consensus around the ship because as Sinbad neared Bryn the entire crew had stopped what they were doing to watch. Sinbad stopped in front of the crate Bryn was sitting on and was rewarded with a smile, which he gratefully returned.  
  
The crew watched in silence as the two talked for a minute or two before Sinbad got down on his knees and lifted his palm up so Bryn could see. At this the petite witch's eyes grew wide and she slowly nodded her head. Sinbad leaped to his feet and put the ring on her finger, the entire time a giant smile was on his faces. As soon as the ring was on her finger Sinbad kissed Bryn and then wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the crate and swung her around until they were both laughing and to dizzy to stand up. Unbeknown to them was the fact that the crew had started clapping and cheering as soon as Bryn had nodded her head. When they finally clued into the fact that they were still clapping Bryn's face went beat red and Sinbad just smiled wider, if that was even possible at this point.  
  
All of a sudden Doubar cried out "Alright men now we have something to really celebrate!" A loud cheer rang up from the group and with a new vigour the crew started working faster and harder to fix the few things that had not been done on the first day. Not long before sunset the crew had finished working and were headed to the local tavern with Doubar in the lead. The whole group of people were having a wonderful time until one of the village men had to go and open his mouth in front of Rongar and a few others.  
  
"Look at that" he said while pointing to Bryn sitting in Sinbad's lap laughing, "It's his newest conquest, wonder how long he'll stick with this one till he throws her to the side just like all the others? It's enough to make you sick!" Before he could say another word Rongar turned and hit the man square in the nose. Soon enough a brawl had broken out in the tavern between the crew of the Nomad and the local men, not ones to stay out of a fight when their friends were on the line Sinbad and Bryn jumped up to help.  
  
Sinbad had pulled his sword out in time to block another mans blow, following his lead Bryn pulled out hers but she did not have time to use it because as soon as that sword was out another man came up behind her and smashed the butt of is sword against the back of Bryn's head. At this the brunette dropped to the ground, the man stood over her laughing when Rongar kicked him away. Seeing Bryn on the floor he quickly picked her up and signalled for Sinbad, it took a minute but he eventually got his attention and Sinbad upon seeing Bryn's limp form rushed to Rongar's side.  
  
"What happened?" Sinbad yelled over the sounds of the fight, but all Rongar could do was shrug his shoulders. The Captain quickly relieved Rongar of his burden and signalled his men that it was time to leave. Knowing that he was only going to get the attention of a few of his men Sinbad made sure to get Doubar and Firouz's attention before leaving, once outside Firouz was able to get a look at Bryn's wound. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
REVIEW! Please review if you read! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated  
  
Thanks to Jenn and Bessie Jenn: Ya I have been told that Maeve just disappears for a while but I think it is explained eventually...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We really need to get her back to the Nomad, Captain! I would be able to help her there" he told the assembled group. With that they headed as quickly as was possible back to the ship. When they reached the ship Sinbad wasted no time in taking Bryn down to her cabin and placing her on the bed, Rongar and Doubar set about lighting candles so that Firouz would be able to see.  
  
"She's been smacked on the back of the head Sinbad, that's what has been bleeding." Firouz said "She should be ok once she wakes up we'll just have to watch and make sure she doesn't have a concussion, nothing to seriously worry about I promise you" These words made the three men in the cabin look extremely relieved. "We should leave her though let her get some rest, I'll check on her in the a little bit" Firouz continued then at seeing the look on Sinbad's face he said "Out Sinbad it won't do any good for you to be up all night, now go!" he finished pointing to the door, and Sinbad reluctantly walked out followed closely by Rongar, Doubar and lastly Firouz.  
  
Once they reached the galley Sinbad flopped down in a chair while the others drifted off to the own rooms to sleep. Sinbad had not been sitting there long when someone came down the stairs, looking up he noticed that it was Maeve. She saw him and sat down in the next chair, "What wrong Sinbad?" she asked  
  
"There was a fight at the tavern Bryn got hurt" he replied not even looking up when he spoke to her.  
  
"That's to bad" Maeve commented with a wicked smile on her face "Want to talk about it sailor?" "Not really Maeve but thanks any ways." Sinbad said half heartedly  
  
"Oh come on Sinbad!" she said grabbing his hand and making him stand up "I know what will cheer you up and take your mind off her" With that Maeve dragged Sinbad off in the direction of his room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning came and with it also came a massive headache for Bryn. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up in the bed. At that moment Firouz came into her room and seeing her up he smiled "Good to see you don't have a concussion, you got a nasty hit on the head last night." He told her. "Ya I know Firouz it feels like my brain is trying to come through my skull." She groaned "Here's something that should help" he said handing her a mug.  
  
Bryn hesitantly smelt it and when it did not smell that bad she took a rather large chug of it and immediately regretted it "What is this Firouz? Poison?" she gagged as she tried her best to swallow the last bit in the mug. "It's an herbal remedy one of the doctor's in the town gave me it's supposed to rid you of any kind of pain" he explained.  
  
With that he took the mug and headed back out the door, as soon as he was gone Bryn got out of bed and got changed, now that her headache was mostly gone she felt like going to see Sinbad. She had been half expecting to find him asleep in the chair when she woke up and when he wasn't she was slightly disappointed. When she left her room she saw Doubar still sitting in the galley finishing off what appeared to be his breakfast, he turned at the sound of her door shutting and smiled "Firouz said you were awake" then seeing that she was looking around he added "He's in his room lass, figuring he went to bed quite late considering the state he was in when we left him here." Bryn gave him a smile and turned herself in the direction of Sinbad's cabin.  
  
When she reached the door she didn't even bother knocking she just let herself in and what she saw shattered her very heart and soul. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
REVIEW! Please review if you read! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!!  
  
Thanks again to Jenn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lying in the bed was not only Sinbad but and equally undressed Maeve who was sleeping on Sinbad's chest. Bryn felt tears spring up in her eyes at the sight and she quickly shut the door.  
  
Doubar had watched Bryn open the door and had watched as her entire body had gone ridged. So as soon as she had shut the door and turned to head back to her room he asked "What's wrong Bryn?", "Nothing" came her response "he's still sleeping I don't want to wake him up" she finished as she went back into her room.  
  
Inside her room Bryn leaned heavily against her door and used all her will not to fall to the ground crying right then and there. Instead she quickly ran around her room gathering up all her belongings and shoving them in her bags. Once that was done she wrote and letter for Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar. She left Sinbad's letter on her desk with the ring he had given her the day before placed on top. Then she delivered each of the letters to their appropriate rooms, and went up on deck. Firouz stopped her to ask where she was going this early and with the bags so she told him that she was going to a have a bath and relax for a little while, when he seemed satisfied she gave him a quick smile and left the Nomad probably for the last time.  
  
One thing that Bryn had failed to tell any of her friends was that when she had awoken the previous day it had been to find that almost all her memories were coming back, that is what she had been doing when Sinbad had proposed she had been remembering bits of her past. Right now Bryn was thankful that she had gotten them back when she did because one if the other ships docked at this little village was the Triquetra, and she remembered that this had been the ship she had been travelling on when she was 12 when the storm hit and she was blown over board.  
  
She approached the ship and boarded, seeing a sailor from the ship nearby she went up to him "Excuse me sir, but is this still Captain David McGregor's ship?" "Yes it is" the sailor replied "Do you think I could see him?" Bryn asked "Yes, stay here for a minute while I get him for you" with that the young sailor ran off to find the Captain. True to his word the sailor returned in a minute with the Captain in tow.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked. With that Bryn turned around to face him, "Hello father!" Bryn said with enthusiasm. The man looked at her in shock his mouth hanging open for a little while before he managed to speck again, "Bryn? Is that you?" he asked hesitantly as he reached out to touch her. All Bryn was able to do was nod her head before she was wrapped in a hug. "We though we had lost you my girl" he claimed looking her over, "So did I father" she replied quietly tears slowly sliding down her face.  
  
"Now my girl, are you here to stay? Are you coming home?" he inquired his eyes clouded and one arm wrapped around Bryn's shoulders. Bryn looked him straight in the eye when she spoke "Of course I am Father, I'm home to stay, and I'm not going to leave you again." Her father gave her shoulders quick squeeze before letting go, "Good then lets bring your bags down below and find you a cabin" he said as he lifted the larger bag off of Bryn's shoulder.  
  
They turned around and were headed for the stairs when a loud shriek came from above. Bryn stopped and looked up to see Dermott circling above the ship, she quietly called him down and he landed on her bracelet. Bryn stroked the little birds head till he calmed down then with her father watching on she began to talk to him,  
  
"Come now Dermott, its ok. I remember my life now, and I am going home my friend," the bird made a small sound that caused Bryn to laugh  
  
"I'm glad you care so much Dermott, I'm going to a small village called Caro" she told him "Don't tell any of the others now, I don't want them to know where I have gone" she continued in a serious voice. Dermott shifted around on her wrist and until he finally gave a chirp which caused Bryn to smile  
  
"Thank you little one. I will miss you to. Come visit me if you can" she gave the bird one final pat and kissed the top of its head before he took of into the sky. The brunette watched him circle the ship once more before flying back towards the Nomad. Then turning to her bewildered father she smiled and went below, and he soon followed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
REVIEW! Please review if you read! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!!  
  
if I get at least one I'll post the new chapter tomorrow!  
  
Thanks to Jenn, Sweetpup, and Angel312  
  
Sweetpup: sorry I made the characters wimpy, I didn't mean to at the time but they will probably remain the same way, I'm really sorry if they do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back on the Nomad Sinbad had just awoken to an empty bed, he looked around and figuring he had just dreamt the night up, he quickly got up and dressed. Once he reached the deck he looked around for Bryn, when he did not see her he asked Firouz if he had, "Yes Captain I saw her this morning she was headed into town for the day" was his reply. A little disappointed that she had not woken him to tell him her plans Sinbad walked over to the tiller where Doubar was standing.  
  
"Were you looking for Bryn little brother?" Doubar asked when Sinbad leaned against the railing by him. "Yes but Firouz tells me she went in to town for the day" was his reply. "That where she was going then." Doubar commented. Then looking up at the sky he saw that it was way past midday, he looked at his brother and voiced his thoughts "She's been gone a long time now Sinbad are you sure Firouz just didn't see her come back?" "Maybe, I'll go check her cabin, I'll be right back." He said as he trotted off in the direction of the stairs.  
  
Sinbad quickly made his way to Bryn's cabin, he knocked and called her name, and when he got to response he opened the door and walked in. Once he entered the room he noticed that something was off, as he took a better look he noticed that the room was empty of any belongings. Sinbad quickly noticed the few things on the desk and walked over to see what they were.  
  
His heart almost stopped when he noticed the ring sitting on top of it all. He picked up the ring and noticed that the paper underneath it was addressed to him, scared now Sinbad picked up the letter and turned to sit on the edge of the bed to read it. As soon as he read the first line he was glad that he had sat down, and by the time Sinbad had finished reading the letter his world had crumbled into nothing, tears were falling down his cheeks and landing on the paper, outlining the final words "All my love, and always yours, Bryn"  
  
Sinbad jumped up and with the items in hand he ran up on to the deck and right towards Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar, when they saw his appearance and the tears that were still glistening on his cheeks they knew that something was seriously wrong. So when Sinbad finally stopped in front of them he said something that they would probably remember for the rest of their lives, "She's gone" and from the scared hurt look in their Captain's eyes they knew that it was the truth. "All she left me was a letter and the ring" he continued holding up the items in his shaking hands. The three men each looked at the items then at each other and almost as if they were one person they headed towards their cabins to see if she had left a letter for each of them.  
  
They each returned several minutes later each with a similar letter in their hands and at that moment they all knew for sure that their friend was actually gone. Doubar was the first one to speak "Sinbad do you have any idea why she would just leave? I saw her this morning and she went to wake you up but then something happened to her almost like she saw a ghost.", it was Sinbad's turn to talk now and it was just then that it dawned on him "I think I'm the reason she left" he told them, they each gave him a quizzical look so he continued "I think I slept with Maeve and that's probably what Bryn saw when she came in" he finished with his eyes downcast and a great guilt washing over him.  
  
Before he could say another word his three friends each came out of there shock and each gave a very similar "WHAT!" which echoed off the ship and caused the crew to stop and look at them.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now!" Sinbad claimed "All that matters is that we find Bryn!" the three let it go for now but they each knew that Sinbad was going to have to explain what happened sooner or later.  
  
"Fine let's go look" Doubar finally said and with that the four men took off to go look for their missing comrade.  
  
Unknown to them was the fact that the Triquetra which was carrying Bryn had already left and was headed home.  
  
The four men spent the rest of the day searching the town for Bryn, they asked around and found out that no one had seen her since the previous night. As a last resort they went to the harbour master and asked him if he had seen their wayward friend, "I saw the Lass, early this mornin, she was carrying some bags and was heading that a way." He told them as he pointed farther down the deck "didn't see her come back though, figure she got on a ship" Sinbad thanked the man and headed in the direction he had pointed. Once they reached the end of the pier they started asking sailors from the different ships around the area, a few had seen her get on a ship and told the group that the ship had left not long after midday.  
  
Dejected the four men went back to the Nomad and prepared to set sail, half hoping that they would find the ship that Bryn had left on. When they reached the Nomad Sinbad slipped down to his cabin and picked up the ring which he had left on his desk. He held it in his hand before he opened his top draw and removed a thin cord, tying the ring to the center of the cord Sinbad looped it around his neck and tied it off. Gripping the ring in his fist Sinbad looked out his port window and sent a silent prayer to who ever was listening so that they would keep Bryn save until he was able to find her. Sighing he turned from the window and went up on deck.  
  
Not long before they were ready to depart Maeve showed up and with a quick nod to Sinbad, she headed down to her cabin. As soon as she was on board Sinbad gave the order to sat sail, and with one last look at the town, which would now be forever marked as the place where they had lost Bryn, the crew started out in search of what ever they might find. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.  
  
REVIEW! Please review if you read! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!!  
  
I said I would update if I got one review, but I got 2 so thanks!!  
  
This chapter in my opinion is pretty sappy and probably badly written too. So you tell me.  
  
*Any children were based on kids in my co-op class last year.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
The Triquetra had finally made in back home to Caro, as soon as the ship had come into viewing range the villagers had come to the dock to greet their friends and family and welcome them back. Bryn looked out among the crowd and saw some familiar faces, the names were just starting to come to her head when her father came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They'll be more then happy to see you my dear! Taryn was devastated when we came back after losing you in the storm. She has missed you so much." Bryn looked up at her father and smiled "I've missed you all to." She replied quietly  
  
"Now come on we'll surprise them go down to your cabin and gather your things, I'll make sure the crew doesn't say a word till we are ready, ok?" he told her. She nodded her head and went down below. It wasn't long after they had docked that the entire crew was gone and the only people left on the ship were Bryn and her father.  
  
Soon enough five people boarded the ship a woman, a man, two small boys and a small girl. Once the children saw the Captain they ran forward and wrapped him in a hug. "I've missed you to my little ones" he told the three children laughing. Then looking up at the adults he smiled.  
  
"Did you bring us anything? Did ya? Did ya?" the children asked "Of course I brought you something but I have something to give your mother first ok?" The children all backed up a little bit and looked slightly saddened by this news "Don't worry I think you'll like this to" with that the children's eyes lit up.  
  
"What is it Father?" the woman spoke for the first time, looking very sceptical "You'll see Taryn" he replied. With that the man turned towards the hatch and called out "Come out now my dear." With everyone watching a young woman came up form above, she was wearing a small yellow dress, knee high brown boots, with a rainbow coloured bracelet around her wrist and two necklaces around her neck. The woman had two bags slung over her shoulders, and when she lifted her head to look at the people her now shoulder length brown hair fell from her face and the people gathered on the ship could see that she had the most brilliant brown eyes, that even with just one look seemed to see your soul.  
  
The woman gave the people a small smile and said "Hi" that was all it took the woman who had been called Taryn fell to her knees and whispered in a disbelieving voice "Bryn?, Oh my, is that really you?" Bryn nodded her head and with tears already falling down her face dropped her bags and took a step forward. Taryn jumped to her feet and ran towards her sister and hugged her at this point both women were crying. "We thought we had lost you forever. Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright?" came the onslaught of questions. Bryn laughed at this and said "I'll answer everything later alright" then looking at the gathering of confused people behind them Bryn motioned her head toward them and ask "and who might these fine looking people be?"  
  
"I'm sorry come here and let me introduce you" then grabbing Bryn's hand she lead her over. "This is my husband Mason," she said pointing to a large man with blond hair and bright green eyes, "and these are our three children" then pointing to them each on turn "This is our oldest James Mason Summers he's six, Thomas or Tommy Michael Summers, he's 4 and our littlest Alyssa Bryn Summers she's three" Bryn looked at each of the children as their names were said, James was tall for his age and looked like he would be just like his father when he grew up complete with a head full of blond hair and two green eyes, Tommy was more like his mother with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and then there was Alyssa she was a perfect mixture of both her parents with a head full of dirty blond that fell just below her shoulders and light brown eyes that shone with the innocence of youth.  
  
"This is my sister Bryn" Taryn continued with a smile on her face. With that the Alyssa came forward and hugged Bryn's knees, then looking up at her she lifted her arms and waited. Looking at Taryn to see if it was ok, Bryn reached down and swept the little girl up into her arms and rested her on her hip. "They are all gorgeous Taryn" Bryn told her sister. Before anything else could be said Bryn and Taryn's father said "Come on lets get this group home then Bryn can tell us her story" and with that he stooped and grabbed one of Bryn's bags while throwing the other at Mason, they headed towards town.  
  
As they walked towards the Summer's family home Taryn filled Bryn in on everything that had happened since she had disappeared ten years prior. Taryn at the time had been sixteen and the loss of her sister had hurt her greatly but Mason had helped her through it and when Taryn turned nineteen they had been married. A year later they had, had James and after that the other two children. Taryn told Bryn that they had been planning on naming the first girl they had Bryn but they knew that it would have hurt too much so they had given Alyssa that name as her middle name so that they would at least have someone in the family with that name. Hearing this Bryn had been touched that they had cared that much and looking down at the little girl still in her arms she gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head which caused Alyssa to laugh.  
  
When they reached the house, they all went in and sat at the table in the kitchen. Taryn got each of them a glass of juice and two glasses of ale for the men then she sat down and Bryn started her story. An hour later she finished her story with when she rejoined the Triquetra and she still had the entire audience hanging on her words. The first to speak was James "You mean you actually know Sinbad the Sailor?? You actually were on board the Nomad?? You were going to MARRY the Sinbad??" he looked at Bryn with pride and shock in his eyes.  
  
Bryn laughed at the boy's enthusiasm while Taryn apologised for his outburst "Sorry about that Bryn he's fascinated by Sailors, Sinbad especially" then looking at her son she sighed "He wants to be a sailor when he grows up." James nodded his head with pride "Then maybe you would like me to teach you how to use a sword then, and how to fight" Bryn asked the child resting her hand on the handle of her own sword. The boy's eyes lit up at this "I would love that aunt Bryn.. Well if it's ok with mom and dad" he replied looking at his parents. They looked at each other and nodded. James jumped out of his chair and ran to his parents giving them a hug then giving one to Bryn. This caused all the adults at the table to laugh, and Bryn looked at the two smaller children and told them "I suppose I could teach you two as well when you get older." Just like their older brother their eyes lit up and they smiled.  
  
Then turning back to a more serious topic Mason started "What do you want to do if Sinbad ever comes here to Caro?" Bryn looked down at her hands for a little while then back up at the large man, "Don't tell him I'm here I guess.If he finds me fine but I don't want it to be because someone told him." Mason nodded his head in understanding then replied "I guess we should hold a town meeting then. Tell everyone your back and what to do if a certain captain comes to town." The adults agreed and decided to see about holding the meeting the next day. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.

_I am **SO** sorry for not updating in 2 years! The only excuse I have is that I was in my last year of high school then I was working full time and now I am in my first year of University. _

_I totally forgot all about this, I am so sorry to everyone who has read this story. I am going to try and update more often now, schools almost over and then I will have enough time._

_I am going to apologise about part of this ahead of time, part of it is not well written at all and I tried to fix it but you all will have to give me your opinion I guess. _

_So Sorry again for the 2 year delay! Please review…… _

_Picks up right where the last chapter left off_

By this time the sun had been down for a long while and the two youngest children were asleep in their chairs. The group decided it was time to head to bed. Taryn offered Bryn the extra bedroom for the night and until she found a place of her own. Before David left he turned to his two daughters and said "It's good to have both of you home again" then he hugged them both. He was about to leave when he turned back as if remembering something "Bryn, Taryn is the village's Doctor now I want to you talk to her tomorrow alright?" Bryn sighed and nodded her head "Good, night all" David said then he turned and disappeared into the night.

Taryn closed the door then turned to Bryn "Why would you need to speak to a Doctor little sister?" Bryn blushed then replied "I was sick before, throwing up and all. I'm ok now but you know father, he just wants to be sure." Taryn looked at Bryn for a moment then replied "Of course, come see me first thing tomorrow" Bryn agreed then walked down to her room to try and sleep.

Meanwhile on the Nomad 

The crew was sitting around the galley talking when Maeve appeared in the galley in a puff of acid green smoke. This appearance shocked the sailors but before they could say anything Maeve told her whole story.

"You know you are all idiots!" she exclaimed "I have been here for much more then a year and you never suspected a thing!" Sinbad was about to inquire what she was talking about but she cut him off,

"**NO**! Listen to me! I am **NOT** _your_ 'Maeve' I have been in this form for so long for one reason, to keep Sinbad and Bryn apart. The forces of darkness sent me to separate you two because together you could have destroyed us! So I cursed Sinbad so he would ignore her and then to finalise it I made the stupid wench think that I had slept with Sinbad"

At this point she laughed "and behold my success she left, ran away like the little mouse she is, and now you can't find her and you never will. My work is done and I refuse to stay on this dirty, disgusting row boat any longer" she finished scrunching up her nose. Before the crew could catch her "Maeve" disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Sinbad had jumped to his when she finished but was too late, now filled with rage he slammed his fist on the table hard enough to knock over a few cups nearby. He turned to his crew with a new look of determination and a newfound hatred in his eyes.

"Now we will find Bryn and once we do we WILL hunt down and find the being that pretended to be Maeve is everyone ok with this plan or do they have a problem?" Sinbad growled in a cold voice. The crew was silent for a minute then they all cheered. The hunt was on and they were ready.

_Back in Caro_

Morning had came and with it came a great battle to get the three children up, dressed and fed so that Mason and Taryn could get to work. Mason owned the only tavern in town and Taryn was the only doctor, and occasionally she assisted her husband at the tavern. Once everyone was gone for the day Taryn and Bryn went to the little building in town where Taryn had all her medical supplies. Once there Bryn and Taryn talked for a little while before getting down to business. Bryn told Taryn what was wrong, and in return Taryn asked a few questions. Before she was even finished with all the questions Taryn was pretty sure what was wrong with her sister.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Taryn finally turned to Bryn,

"Ummm… Bryn I don't know how to tell you this but…" Bryn was watching Taryn very closely and what she said next was pretty much expected "Bryn I believe you are pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me! Besides any original characters.

_I am **SO** sorry for not updating in 2 years! The only excuse I have is that I was in my last year of high school then I was working full time and now I am in my first year of University. _

_I totally forgot all about this, I am so sorry to everyone who has read this story. I am going to try and update more often now, schools almost over and then I will have enough time._

_Alright so 2 chapters at once to make up for nothing for so long! Sorry that thisone is so short! I will try and update soon!_

_Please review!_

Tears slowly started to fall down Bryn cheeks when she said "I thought so… I hoped that maybe I was just sick, that it would go away, but down in my soul I knew."

Taryn felt her heart break for her sister, not only had the love of her life cheated on her but now she was carrying his child. Taryn reached over and hugged her sister "It'll be okay Bryn I promise you. We will all help you through this you'll see. Everything will be okay."

At these words Bryn broke down and started crying, something she had wanted to do since she had walked in on Sinbad and Maeve that dreadful morning. She put her head in her sister's lap and continued to cry. "I feel like I can't breathe Taryn. He ripped by heart out and I feel like I can't breathe or go on or anything. But I know I have to now for him or her." She said laying a hand on her stomach she continued to cry "I just wish he was here! I just wish he was here to know this and be happy with me but I know that will never be because he is off somewhere with her and I am here." They stayed like that for a good long while, Bryn crying and Taryn trying to calm her and running her fingers through Bryn's hair.

Bryn finally stopped crying when there were no more tears left, she looked up at her sister and said "We are going to tell them right? I want them to know! I want them all to know. That way if he ever shows up they will help me protect me and my child. They won't tell him anything about either of us right?"

Taryn nodded her head and then looked at the sky, "Come the meeting is at midday we don't want to be late now, come on." They stood up and stretched their stiff muscles then headed towards the meeting hall in the centre of town.

The entire time Bryn was playing with her necklace, a little ring with a white stone embedded in it, tied onto a piece of cord. That ring meant a lot to Bryn, it had come at a point where there was no fighting and they had both been happy. Bryn clasped the ring in her hand and held her head up high as she entered the town hall.


End file.
